Who Knows? A half male reader insert x various!
by FusionDragonSlayer
Summary: My first Fanfic. It's exactly as stated in the title and I do NEED requests for the next chapters as I would love to continue writing while I still have muse. Thanks
1. Introduction Thing

**Note:  
This is my FIRST EVER published fanfic. As you can tell, it's a half reader insert. I do NOT own Fairy Tail and I know my rights and all that blah blah bullshit. **

**Anywho, there will be some notes and shit at the end. Onward!**

* * *

You awoke with a loud ringing in your ear, glaring at the culprit. You quickly destroyed the alarm clock enemy with a quick slice of your blade. A small sigh escaped your lips as you slowly rose from your bed, throwing cloths on then with a running start, sliding down the railing that lead to the doorway. You strolled into the kitchen to your mother and father who both gave you an affectionate growl. Popping a raw steak into a small pan over a fire, you smelled the meat. As soon as you thought it had cooked enough, you bit into the steak feeling the blood drip down your throat as you quickly grabbed a mini carton of milk to up your strength. You finnished quickly, packing your things then running down the stairs with a small shoulder bag.

Your mother and father after you had thrown your combat boots on gave you one last lick, whining slightly but wishing you luck on your venture. You smiled and told them you would be safe and walked from the house then running to the train station, catching the last train to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail on the masters' request. While sitting on the train reading your book you looked up to see a girl with long red hair with armour for a shirt sitting with three others and a talking blue cat. Your eyes wandered as you mentally pointed out one of the males had pink hair, sticking his head out the window. 'Poor guy' you thought pitifully, knowing how it felt to get motion sick. Your gaze then moved to a blue-black haired male who looked like he was pouting more than anything. Lastly, your dull rainbow gaze landed on a blonde girl who seemed to be complaining at something by the look on her face.  
Your eyes moved to the blue-black haired males' bare chest where you saw the Fairy Tail symbol on his chest. The group seemed to be having a good time with the amount of yelling that was going on until they had fallen asleep. A grin pulled at your lips when you noticed the two males of the group leaning on each other, snoring softly.

On the fifth day of your train ride, the train had stopped and announced Magnolia station, causing you to stand up and stretch your legs, sighing in relief when they cracked loudly. The pink haired male walked over to you slowly, handing you a folded piece of paper."Oi, you dropped this a while ago. I thought it was important so, yeah." He grinned at you, making you laugh a bit.

"Thanks a lot." You cracked a small smile as you wandered from the train, taking note that the pink haired male and his group were headed towards the guild so you followed quietly. The males of the group were bickering constantly, making you let out the occasional giggle. As they entered the door you paused, wondering if you should just waltz in. You grinned and did just that, moving towards the bar counter where you were greeted by a sweet girl. "Um. Hi there." Your grin formed into a small, shy smile as you waited patiently.

"Hmm. Oh hello there. You must be the boy that master Makarov is expecting. I hate to dampen your day but he went out a little while ago, though he should be back any time now." She smiled sweetly. "My name is Mirajane."

"[y/n]. It's good to meet you miss Mirajane." You smiled a bit wider, a small blush of embarrassment appearing on your cheeks.

"You too [y/n]." She giggled a bit.  
You dipped your head in thanks then sunk into the shadows, causing a few of your future guild mates to gasp in shock. You passed through shadows then through the walls of the guild to outside, jumping to the roof. 'So this is what it feels like to float' you thought happily swinging your feet over the ledge of the building. A little old man slowly came into view as you realized it was Makarov himself. You grinned and leapt from the rooftop, landing safely in the shadows. Slowly, you moved behind him through the shadows until you got close enough, pulling the older man onto your shoulders. "Maker~" You squeaked happily, walking at a slow pace.

"Ah. Hello Wolf. It's good to see you." The males growl like voice going calm when he spoke your childhood nickname.

"You too sir! I take it you're headed back to the guild now?" Your body quivered with excitement as your pace quickened, ready to get to your new home like jobby thing.

"Yes, thank you for coming on such short notice" The tenderness in his voice made you want to melt and hug the elder but you kept walking, deciding that it would be quite awkward to hug the man.

"Sure thing" you grinned up at him. "Home life was getting kinda boring anyway." He chuckled at this and grinned down at you. You winked at him, knowing he was a second father you had no trouble being yourself.

As you arrived, you slowly pushed the large doors open, everyone gasping at the fact Makarov had let you carry him. "Quiet down children." The master's voice was loud enough so everyone could hear him. "This is [f/n] [l/n]. He is to be one of us now" Everyone smiled and let out 'hello's' as you set Makarov down and walked over to where Mirajane was working.

You noticed the pink haired male walking up to you. "Hey I know you. You're the guy from the train. So, your name's [y/n] right?"  
You smiled politely with a small nod. "Indeed it is. You can call me wolf if that works better for you."  
He chuckled a bit. "I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

You giggled along with him, already liking the pleasant emotions that swarmed around his body, moving into yours as well. Natsu held out a hand for you to shake and you did just that, shaking it gently, his grin only getting wider. "Umm. Natsu? You're kinda scaring me a little."

He dropped your hand. "You remind me a lot of a girl. Y'know, with the way you move and dress and talk 'n' stuff." You both let out a laugh, knowing that you were feminine enough.

"Meh. I guess that comes with being around mainly girls in life. It's not bad though... Is it?" You wondered out loud then quickly covered your mouth with a hand giggling softly with a light blush.

"Nah. Not that bad... Just be prepared to be gawked at by the girls." Natsu began laughing wholeheartedly.

"Natsu, stand aside. I would like to speak with [y/n]." The red haired girl from the train spoke firmly. Natsu quickly moved from her path, leaving you and the red head to talk. "My name's Erza Scarlet."

"I'm uhh [f/n] [l/n]. Most people call me wolf though." Something about the way she had made Natsu back off slightly frightened you, though enough to make you shiver down to your core.

"It's good to meet you wolf." She smiled at you and pulled your fragile body into a bone crushing hug.

You let out a groan, muttering 'you too' in the woman's grasp. After she let you go, you stared at her quietly, staring at her armour that you hadn't seen very well on the train. You caught a glimpse of her eyes before peering over her shoulder. "I hear Loke works here too... Would that be correct?" You swallowed hard and looked at Erza's cheek.

"That would be correct. He's sitting right over there actually." Erza pointed to a large table where sure enough, Loke was sitting by himself, sipping at a glass of water.

You grinned, said thank you and bid Erza a 'see you later' before slinking once again into the shadows, slowly sneaking up behind your new found prey. Loke's scream was the only thing the guild heard as you jumped onto the other's back. The two of you laughed a bit and hugged each other, making the Loke fanclub jealous. You sat down and caught up with your old friend happily, though the odd person would ask how you knew Loke, causing you both to giggle.  
Eventually, Mirajane walked over to you, a smile dancing on her lips. " Hey [y/n], are you ready for your mark?" You grinned at the white haired girl and nodded. "What color would you like?"

"Black please m'lady" You responded softly, making Mira blush at your sweet comment.

"Please, just call me Mira, everyone does." She asked you politely, blushing a bit more.

"Alrighty then Mira. You can call me wolf." You blushed softly, feeling privelaged to call a lady by her first name.

"Where would you like it?"

You thought for a moment before pointing to your neck where a vampire would bite. Mirajane nodded and gently pressed the stamp on your now exposed neck. A small giggle escaped your lips as a gentle yet shocking sensation spread through your body.  
Loke turned to you with a grin, bidding you farewell to leave on a job. You nodded and hugged him once more before he walked out, Natsu looking at you with a weird grin on his face. You walked over to him, waving your hand in front of his face. "Oi Natsu. Your scaring me again." You gently papped his face, making the other shake his head in a waking up sort of way, flashing you a huge grin.

"Heh heh, sorry about that wolf." He scratched the back of his head nervously, a slightly blush tainting his cheeks, then yours. You stared at Natsu as he stared at you, lost in each other's eyes for a moment before you jumped at the feeling of a hand on your shoulder.

"I asked which team you planned on joining." Mira's soft voice gently spoke behind you.

"Oh uhh. Hey Mira. I really don't know yet."

She smiled at you, saying a quick good luck to you before moving back to the bar counter.

* * *

**End Note:**

_Kay so, as you probably have seen, this is my first published piece of art so criticism is to be expected. As stated before, it is a reader x various so please, if you want to make a request feel free. It may take a bit to update but I promise you that it will be done! I am also willing to put an OC into a different story so please don't be afraid to ask. Just shoot me some ideas and it will be done. Other than that, there really isn't anything else to say other than thank you for reading~_


	2. Any Requests?

**Okay, I know this seems a bit pushy but I have ideas for the endings and shit already. There are several characters I have in mind for things and as stated before, if you want me to put in one of your OCs then I can if you want. Just send me a picture and I'll do my best. **

**Anyway, for characters I have;  
Loke  
Natsu  
Lucy  
Gray  
Erza  
Mirajane  
Juvia  
Levy  
Wendy {We'll just make her a bit older}  
Elfman  
Lisanna  
Freed  
Bickslow  
Laxus  
Gajeel  
Midnight {Dark guild}  
Cobra {Dark guild}  
Jellal  
Shery  
Lyone  
Shô  
Simon  
Milliana  
Wal-e**

**So yeah... Any other characters you want? Ask away my friends =^.^=**


End file.
